


Baby It's Cold Outside

by werewolfovensbystiles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfovensbystiles/pseuds/werewolfovensbystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this up on wattpad but I feel like no one found it idk so I'm putting it up on here. I hope you all had a lovely christmas :) xx</p>
    </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I had this up on wattpad but I feel like no one found it idk so I'm putting it up on here. I hope you all had a lovely christmas :) xx

“Well, Lou I better get going. I’m sorry I can’t stay tonight…” Harry trailed off, setting his empty mug on the glass table in front of him. He lifted his arm off of his best friend's shoulders.

Louis picked his head up off of Harry’s shoulder and frowned. 

“Please stay?”

"I want to but-"

“Then stay. Please?” Louis gave Harry his best pouty face. Harry sighed.

“I’m sorry boo.” Harry mumbled, standing up and stretching his long arms. Harry had spent the whole day with Louis, watching movies and cuddling. It wasn't really until today that Harry realized that instead of having a small crush on Louis, he had actually fallen in love with him. Harry really didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to before the snow fall got worse, or before he decided to do something stupid that would screw up the strong friendship that the two boys shared. 

He walked over to the door, and quickly Louis ducked in front of him, blocking the exit.

"Lou, what are you-"

“Baby, it’s cold outside.” Louis announced, amusement twinkling in his eyes. Harry's heart picked up speed, and he tried not to gape at his friend. He had to remind himself that Louis was probably being Louis and messing around by saying that, Harry knew that Louis didn't like him in that way. He probably didn't even like  _boys_ in that way.  

"I really can’t stay L-"

" _But baby it’s cold outside_.” Lou softly sang. Harry’s eyes widened as he realized what Louis was doing. He rolled his eyes, but complied to Louis' silent request, trying to hide his smile.

“ _I've got to go away_.”  Harry moved closer to Louis, reaching around the smaller boy whilst putting his hand on the doorknob.

Louis gently took Harry’s hand off the doorknob, playfully glaring up at the taller lad. “ _But baby it's cold outside._ ”

_“This evening has been-“_

_“Been hoping that you'd drop in."_

_"_ _So very nice."_

_"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."_  Louis had a sudden burst of courage, and grabbed both of Harry's hands, looking up at him through his lashes. Harry shyly smiled down at Louis, who suddenly twirled them around. 

_"My mother will start to worry."_ As Harry sang this, he had a flash of guilt as he thought of his own mother, who was probably wondering where the hell he was. After all, it  _was_ Christmas Eve, and he should be with his family. 

_"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

Harry blushed, turning his face towards the floor so Louis wouldn't notice his pink tinged cheeks. 

Clearing his throat, Harry picked his head back up to sing the next verse. "My _father will be pacing the floor."_

_"Listen to the fireplace roar."_ Harry and Louis both giggled when they remembered there wasn't a fireplace in the small flat. 

_"So really I'd better scurry."_

_"Beautiful, please don't hurry"_ Louis winked at Harry.

_"Well maybe just a half a drink more."_  Harry stepped over to the glass table and picked up his forgotten mug, raising it slightly towards Louis. Louis rolled his eyes and walked backwards into the kitchen to heat up some more hot chocolate.

_"Put some records on while I pour."_ Harry followed Louis into the kitchen. He leaned up against the wall next to Louis and the smaller lad whirled around to put both hands on either side of Harry's face.

_"The neighbors might think-"_

Louis gently pressed a single finger to Harry's lips. " _Baby_ , _it's bad out there."_ Harry pulled away from him, ignoring the pounding of his heart. Louis handed Harry the mug of steaming hot chocolate. 

_"Say, what's in this drink?"_

_"No cabs to be had out there."_ Louis motioned outside.

_"I wish I knew how-"_

_"Your eyes are like starlight."_ Harry gulped as Louis gently cornered him against the cool metal of the refrigerator. Harry involuntarily shuddered; but not because of the fridge. 

_"To break the spell."_ Harry slipped away from Louis, his long legs taking him over to the couch, where he picked up his fallen grey beanie. He tugged it tightly over his curls, then turned just in time to see Louis quickly move towards him. 

_"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."_ Louis walked behind Harry, and slowly pulled the beanie off of his curly head, and put it on his own head. Harry scowled as he ran a hand through his now messy curls.

_"I ought to say no, no, no, sir."_  Harry tried grabbing the beanie off of Lou's head, but he ducked away from him last minute.

_"Mind if I move in closer?"_ Louis moved closer to Harry, grinning.

_"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_ Harry took a step back from Louis, trying desperately to hide the smirk that was beginning to grow on his face.

_"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"_

_"I really can't stay."_   Harry began walking towards the door where his coat was draped over the short staircase.  

_"Baby don't hold out."_

_"Oh, but it's cold outside"_  Both boys faced each other, and Harry huffed out a breath at the puppy dog face that Louis was trying to con him with.

Harry's phone buzzed, and he looked at the caller ID. It was Gemma. He quietly groaned and motioned to his phone while he sang. " _I_ _simply must go."_

Louis moved closer to Harry till they were chest to chest. He gently took Harry's phone and slid the screen to ignore the call. " _But baby, it's cold outside."_

_"The answer is no."_ Gemma was going to chew his ass for not being at home during the holidays, and now that he-Louis, had ignored her call, Harry was in for it. 

_"But, baby, it's cold outside."_

_"This welcome has been-"_ Harry reached behind him to pick up his coat. He then slipped his coat on, and grabbed his scarf that was in a heap on the floor.

_"How lucky that you dropped in."_

_"So nice and warm."_

_"Look out the window at that storm."_ Harry glanced outside, and his jaw dropped. He could barely see a thing outside of the window. The blizzard that he'd been dreading had arrived, and now how the hell was he supposed to get home? 

_"My sister will be suspicious-"_ She'd be more than suspicious, she'd fucking cut his head off. Gemma's a nice girl, but she'd been very low on patience lately.

_"Gosh, your lips look delicious."_ Harry could have sworn that Louis eyes drifted towards his lips, but his subconscious shook the thought away. 

_"My brother will be there at the door."_

_"Waves upon a tropical storm."_ Louis slowly leaned in a little closer.

_"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."_ Nerves struck Harry causing him to lean back a fraction of an inch. 

_"Oh, your lips are delicious."_ Harry noticed irritation flash through Louis eyes, and another emotion he couldn't place as he stepped back once again. He was afraid Louis was just messing with him; he didn't really want Louis to find out that Harry was in love with him, it would ruin so many things.

_"Maybe just a...candy cane more."_ Harry did a quick lyric change since neither of them smoked. Louis cracked a grin at Harry's word choice, and twirled around his taller friend. 

_"Never such a blizzard before."_

_"I've got to go home."_ With slightly shaking hands, Harry reached up and positioned the scarf around him, and started to button up his coat. A gentle hand slapped his long fingers away from the buttons. Harry looked up in surprise.

_"But, baby, you'll freeze out there."_

_"Say, lend me your coat."_

_"It's up to your knees out there."_

_"You've really been grand-"_ Harry absentmindedly grabbed Louis hands gently, holding them and then looking down at Louis.

_"I'm thrilled when you touch my hand."_

_"But don't you see-"_

_"How can you do this thing to me?"_ Louis blue eyes met Harry's brown eyes, and Harry was about to tell Louis how unbelievably accurate that lyric was right now, but he bit his tongue. He was pretty sure that if Lou continued to stare at him like that, Harry would just have to kiss him. 

_"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."_ There would be a lot more than talking tomorrow, Harry was actually really worried that he'd be snowed in at Louis' flat, then neither of them could see their families tomorrow. Granted, the thought of spending Christmas Day with Louis made him really happy, but his family meant a lot to him too.

_"Think of my life long sorrow."_ This line really wrapped up Harry's feelings. He always knew he had a crush on Louis, even when he was dating Caroline, and well, even when Lou was dating Eleanor. But that ship has sunk, Eleanor and Louis are still friends, and Harry guessed that they never really loved each other in the first place. He never told Harry why exactly he broke up with Eleanor, but Harry never really cared. 

_"At least there will be plenty implied."_  Maybe he was reading into things, but the farther they sang into the song, the more he thought Louis was trying to convey something through his singing. 

_"If you caught pneumonia and died."_

_"I really can't stay."_

_"Get over that hold out."_

_"Ohhh, baby it's cold outside."_

Louis wrapped the ends of Harry's scarf around his hands, and tugged gently causing Harry to stumble into Louis. Harry's heart was pounding so fast he thought he'd puke. Harry's forehead rested on Louis, and his eyes widened as Lou closed his own eyes, and began leaning forward.

**'Shit, what do I do?'** Harry thought wildly. He didn't have a chance to protest against Louis actions, because all of a sudden, a soft pair of lips were touching his own.

Harry's thoughts went from confusion, to one name over and over. 

**LouisLouisLouisLouis**

Louis pulled away and looked up at Harry. He blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"H-Haz, I...I'm sorry...okay no I'm not sorry I just...I've liked you for a really long time, and maybe I shouldn't have done that but it felt right, and honestly I really wanted to do that, so I really hope you can forgive me, I'm really hoping that this won't ruin our friendship, because you mean so much to me, and-"

Harry cut off Louis rambling by cupping his jaw with a single hand. He leaned down and kissed Louis, loving the way their lips fit perfectly. Harry pulled back to rest his forehead on Louis'.

"I um, I love you Lou. More than a friend. Have for a while." He whispered.

Louis broke out into a grin. He reached his hand up and lightly traced Harry's lips with his finger.

"I love you too Harry. Now can we please go cuddle some more? I promise you can leave right after the storm."

"I'm not sure that I want to leave....but you know Gemma, she'd uh, yeah. But yes, I'll stay for a while longer."

Louis pulled Harry onto the couch, and they resumed their movie marathon.

As Louis cuddled into Harry's side, Harry couldn't help but think that this was the best Christmas ever.  

 


End file.
